


Blue

by Jaffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark past lance, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, abused lance?, ghoul Lance, klance, scared lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffy/pseuds/Jaffy
Summary: A daily routine eat disgusting goo pretending to like it... everyday to not be tempted bye the walking meat everywhere but when a mission brings lance to himself with galra citizens he couldn’t help himself... he pulled out his kague and...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this I will be uploading quite frequently since for me it’s spring break

Lance million of light years away from earth with people surrounded with friends...

Lance a ghoul monster or is what every “normal” person would say is lonely on a spaceship tempted by people who are the palidans of Voltron and him.

Lance wakes up doing he’s daily routine shower suiting up and going for breakfast sitting down while cracking a joke looks at his food and forced a smile finishes he’s plate thanks Hunk and gets going.

When he gets to training all the other palidans are their 

Ok I’m doing lance POV

everyone was getting ready for a mind exercise which is what Allura told us she put some weird head set on us told us we’re going to see everyone’s memories ok we did this a couple times but of corse Allura didn’t tell us we’re gonna see the perspective as a group not letting us snoop around first it was Shiro “good” soon it was my turn I realized that this memory was when I was attacked by a ghoul but thankfully this wasn’t when I turned to a ghoul

I said my goodbyes to my old friend group I started walking home happy that it’s spring break but things turned to worst when I hear a scream I started to tremble when all of a sudden a red thing stabbed my right arm it almost but my arm but a investigator shot it but soon I realized it was a ghoul I started doing a panic attack then I fainted from blood loss or the panic attack maybe both.

When we woke up Hunk ran and hugged me it sounded like he almost was crying while everyone else is shocked that I was attack bye a ghoul.

“Wait doesn’t that mean your a ghoul”said pidge almost scared but I quickly respond “no thankfully it didn’t bite me it only stabbed me...”

“Well it dosnt matter but are you lance?” Asks Shiro “ I’m fine just a bit traumatized seeing it happin agian so real..” I respond,”how about we go and skip training ok guys”tells everyone everyone cheered well Kieth still stayed behind to train

Few I got away with that one hopefully nothing like that will happen agian

 

(Spoiler alert it will)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little feeling right??

when lance woke up he noticed something different, but he shrugged it off and went to breakfast when he got their the goo tasted terrible it was already terrible but it was worse it made him want to throw up and so he did luckily he went to the bathroom first “close one” he thinks later on Shiro asks what’s wrong of course “everything is fine Shiro” lance responds “ok but if you want to tell me anything I’m here” Shiro says

Later on in the day a mission showed up to help a galra outpost when they got down they were split up in sections when they did the galra empire attack.. almost killing kieth pidge and Hunk but luckily they survived now lance there was heavy fire but there was blood of galra band he’s own everywhere he started to get hungry very hungry he’d never experienced this before before he new it his kaugue came of flying to a galra citizen killing him before lance could stop himself he started “eating” him when he came back to life he immediately new what happened he didn’t get enough food so that was that feeling he thinks but... Kieth went to lance to make sure he was ok since kieth protected his section already and saw everything....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger I’m gonna make y’all mad bye making every chapt a cliff hanger until another is released but well as you can see these are short and well rushed.. but I still hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will kieth tell everyone or keep it a secret..

Lance noticed kieth and started panicking 

what the hell lance..

“P-please don’t kill me don’t hate me”lance pleaded,”why would I kill you.., your just a ghoul..”Keith responded,”why would you kill me ghouls have killed millions!you should hate me!?”lance shouted,”well you don’t get to p....”

Lance fainted maybe from the galra meat maybe it wasn’t ripe or has something ghouls can’t eat 

He woke up in a healing pod created bye everyone “kieth hadn’t told them....’great’” lance thought,”well hopefully it won’t come back up,”kieth said,”lance are you gonna explain...””explain what kieth..” “that your a ‘ghoul’ lance...” everyone moved slightly away ready for a ‘fight’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know I’m really lazy I know I’m very tierd I know I’m lonely I know


	4. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys or girls

Ty for the kiddies everyone this is only my second work and I’ve gotten 10 :D yeah that might not be a lot but in my life 10 is a lot  
So thank you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter I hope I will have the second one out soon


End file.
